Generally, a hatch is held onto the fuselage of an aircraft by means of at least one hinge, permitting articulating the hatch onto the aircraft wall, and by means of compensation devices, permitting holding the hatch flattened in closed position, supporting the weight of said hatch and damping down its opening and closing. The hinge or hinges, like the compensation devices, connect the hatch to the structure of the aircraft. It is therefore necessary, in order to make the hatch ejectable, to detach the hinges and the compensation device from the hatch before ejection.
A deactivation system is known that permits detaching the hinges and compensation devices of the hatch by means of an ejection handle. However, once these fastening elements have been detached from the hatch, the flight personnel must force the hatch toward the outside so that it falls to the ground, with the risk it may pull along some or all of the personnel during its fall. The use of explosive means in order to propel the hatch to the outside is also known. Such explosives are not safe, because the risk of failure or untimely detonation is significant.